


Rough Edges

by aph_angliska, KatyushkaBabushka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Action, Alfred being dumb, Arthur being dumb, Fantasy, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Temporary ruseng, crimimal alfred, eventual RusAme, prince ivan, royal, royal au, slightly saucy makeout scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aph_angliska/pseuds/aph_angliska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyushkaBabushka/pseuds/KatyushkaBabushka
Summary: Ivan Braginsky is the second heir to the throne, engaged to a foreign princess hundreds of miles away.Unfortunately, it’s someone else who takes a liking to him.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> SPECIAL THANKS TO MY PAL KET FOR HELPING TO WRITE AND COMING UP THE AU W/ ME ASWELL!!!!!!!  
> Kudos and comments would be appreciated!! we’d love to hear your thoughts!!

Ivan jolted out of a fretful sleep, gasping sharply. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead. His lips were dry and chapped. The whole castle was silent, yet the prince could feel a heavy tension throughout the confines of the stone walls. 

As Ivan glanced to his right, he was met with the suffocating darkness flooding the expanses of his room, where his bedside light failed to reach. The only other source of light was the moon’s sickly pale glow spilling through his towering windows. Its opalescent light danced on the smooth stone surfaces of his room. 

Assured that he had just been plagued by a nightmare, Ivan sat up and inhaled shakily to calm down. He ran a hand through his ash blonde hair. The heavy feeling of dread and fear still clung to his shoulders, something that a mere realistic reassurance couldn’t shake off.

Ivan decided it would help ease his nerves if he went and got water, or at the very least strolled around the castle so he could get a breath of fresh air. He slowly got up, striking a match and lighting a candle, before pulling open his wooden door and leaving the chambers. The cold castle halls clashed with the warmth of his room, an obvious chill descending down his spine.

Ivan’s light footsteps eerily echoed as he walked. The stone walls loomed over him like colossal giants, with icy, judgemental gazes and cold unmoving lips, accentuated by the dramatic shadows of the candle. He swallowed and tried to concentrate on something else, something that wouldn’t spawn yet another nightmare. 

Then he heard it.

It was a sharp clatter, like the sound of metal abruptly crashing to the floor. Ivan really, really tried his hardest not to panic, or drop the candle in fright. 

“Father?” His voice barely rose above a strained whisper, although it still managed to echo across the towering marble walls of the castle. 

Before Ivan could even think twice, he began to tiptoe towards the source of the sound. With every step, his grip on the candle became shakier, his breathing becoming quicker as his heart started pounding painfully. 

Ivan stopped at a table to set the candle down briefly, before he’d drop it and cause a scene. The clattering sounds had stopped, and a deafening silence hung over the castle. It was eerie, and in some ways, Ivan preferred the disorderly crashes than the absence of noise completely. The footsteps behind him seem to agree with him.

Wait, footsteps? He swung round, and he was face to face with a man almost twice his size in height and build. That obviously wasn’t his father! Sheer panic set in, and Ivan accidentally knocked the candle over in his desperate bid to escape and slammed his foot into the man’s knee as hard as he fucking could. 

This seemed to cease the intruder’s advances for a moment, and with the hallway drenched in darkness, he started hollering as loudly as he could. “Guards!” Ivan screamed. “There’s a ma-!” Before he could continue, the man’s calloused hands cut his cries for help off, and he was roughly slammed to the stone floor, his hands pinned over his head.

An intense icy blue gaze met Ivan’s purple petrified one. His attempts to kick the intruder off were in vain, as he was just too heavy and strong to do so. 

“Will you shut up for two damn seconds?.” The man’s tone was sharp and irritated. His words were blunt and straight to the point. Ivan was so taken aback by being addressed in that manner, that he managed to stop screaming for a moment. Although, when his voice piped back up, the intruder suddenly shoved a rag inside his open mouth.  
“Get up, anyways. You’re coming with me- oh shit!”

The grinding of metal suits screeched from the end of the hallway and Ivan looked past the man pinning him down. Those had to be the guards.

There was a shout from the guards, and they immediately began to wrestle the intruder off of him. Finally, the man was knocked off, and Ivan hurriedly scooted away from the fight, spitting out the rag as he did so. 

He jumped to his feet, gripping the table for support. Somehow, the intruder had managed to escape from the wrath of the guards, and had jumped out of an open window. 

One of the guards frantically rushed after the man in a weak attempt to catch him as he escaped, while another more notable one, Tolys, came over to Ivan to make sure he was ok. “What on Earth compelled you to venture out here at such a late hour?” His tone was gentle, as it always was when he spoke to someone of a higher rank.

Ivan felt sick to his stomach, unable to give the guard a coherent response. Had he known there was a break-in he wouldn’t have left his comfy quiet room. He gave Toris a weak look and swallowed nervously. “Couldn’t sleep.” He tried to make it obvious in his tone he didn’t want any more questions. Tolys, picking up on that, left him alone and ordered the rest of the guards to take a look in the gardens where the man could be lurking.  
—————————

Alfred slid into the blanket of night, descending down the vines that crawled up the side of the castle. The wide, expansive garden with all its overgrown foliage hid him well from the searching eyes of the guards. He slipped into a leafy magnolia bush, and he hid deep inside the plant. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he pulled the hood of his coat over his head. His ears perked as he heard a guard call, “Intruder! Come out with your hands up! You’ve violated the law by trespassing on royal territory! Come out now or face the wrath of the Royal Court!”

Alfred sniggered to himself, still keeping quiet. ‘The Royal Court’, what a joke! He leaned back on a firm branch and waited until they thought he’d gotten away, and then he’d make his subtle exit. God, Alfred was a genius. 

As he made his crafty escape, a thought lingered in Alfred’s mind. The sweet flowery smell of the lady he caught. She sure was something! She disappointedly had no chest, although short, fluffy hair that sometimes slipped over lavender coloured irises almost made up for it. Her voice seemed to carry a deep pitch, yet soft at the same time. Regardless, she was adorable, and Alfred decided it was in his command to make that woman his, and his alone.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan's fiance, Arthur, comes down to visit to discuss their upcoming wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic does feature ruseng, but please be assured that it won't be it for long! We don't want too spoil much, but [potential spoilers] they eventually fall out of love
> 
> As usual, comments and kudos are highly appreciated and we love reading your nice words (:

A few days had passed since the break in. Despite the bump in castle security, Ivan could never really dismiss the nagging feeling he was never truly alone. It was those piercing blue eyes that he could never shake off. But he tried to forget about it. The break in was a one off, it had to be. Right?

Ivan shrugged and focused on the other things were occupying his mind. Like the fact his fiancé, Arthur, would be coming down to visit. Arthur was the prince to a different kingdom, situated much further west than where Ivan’s was. Despite their differences in culture and location, the two kingdoms were extremely large and powerful forces to be reckoned with. A marriage would create a strong alliance, one that would be remembered for centuries. That being said, Ivan and Arthur were deeply in love, which was quite unusual for most arranged marriages.

Ivan would usually daydream about their upcoming wedding to pass the time. Elaborate dresses, frills, hundreds of guests and a huge feast at the end to top it all off. He had only attended one royal wedding in his eighteen years of his life, and it was one of the most breathtaking things he ever had encountered. It was silly to say, but it was probably one of the best experiences of his life. That and meeting Arthur.

Ivan managed to push his daydreams away and finally got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and rummaged through a chest of drawers for a simple dress he could wear. When he finally chose one, he threw it over his head and grabbed a bejewelled comb to brush through his hair. All he had to do now was to spray on some perfume, and he’d be more or less presentable. 

Ivan inspected his appearance in the mirror for a good minute, before a sharp knock at the door caught his attention. His ears perked.

“Come in!” Ivan yelled.

After a few seconds of hesitance, Tolys shuffled in the room, clad in the cumbersome armour that all the Royal Guards were required to wear. “Your highness, The Windsors are here! The king requests your attendance downstairs-“

Ivan dashed past Tolys before the guard could even finish. He excitedly ran through the winding network of corridors and hallways that navigated through the castle. Ivan finally slowed down when he reached the balcony overhanging the grand hall. His eyes landed on the Windsors gathered around the King and Queen, exchanging gifts and chatting idly. He didn’t care for most of the Windsors. No, he only sought out for the apple of his eye, Arthur. Arthur was easy to spot, due to the fact his golden hair stood out among his family, an oddity, due to the fact the rest of the Windsors had a brown or auburn shade to it. 

Ivan sprinted down the steps as fast as his little legs could carry him. It felt like years had flown by since the two had last been together. The heels of Ivan’s shoes clicked loudly against the marble floor, quickly catching the attention of the family. . 

Ivan shoved everyone else out the way to get to Arthur. He knew his mother would probably give him a firm lecture about his manners (or lack thereof) but he didn’t care. Throwing his arms out, he leapt up to embrace Arthur, sending them both crashing to the floor. 

Arthur bore a startled expression, eyes wide and mouth parted slightly, although his face softened up when he recognised Ivan.

“My love! It’s-“ He could hardly finish his sentence, before a firm grip around Ivan’s neck yanked him to his feet. Ivan spluttered and writhed and at once there was a huge fuss.  
“Get off of him! What are you doing?!” His mother rushed to shove away the attacker, and Ivan’s heart dropped to his stomach as he thought it was the intruder.

Arthur had leapt to his feet and was currently scolding the attacker, and Ivan quickly realised that it was a guard working for the Windsors. He was a broad shouldered, tall, intimidating figure, with fierce golden eyes that were narrowed in suspicion. “Yao! This is my fiancé! Unhand him at once!” Arthur turned to Ivan. “Sorry about that- he’s a new guard.” His voice lowered considerably. “He’s different.” 

Ivan got the memo and nodded roughly, although he used the opportunity to slide closer to Arthur. Although he was still shaken up by the manhandling of the guard, he relaxed and just focused on his fiancé. The two princes laced their small hands together, giggling to each other. Ivan’s heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest from how in love he was. “Shall we go somewhere more secluded for now?” Ivan whispered to Arthur. His violet eyes were silently begging his father to leave with his fiancé. Eventually, the King grudgingly gave in, to the princes’ delight, and Ivan eagerly grabbed Arthur and they both dashed upstairs. After he led him through winding corridors and hallways, they quickly arrived at Ivan’s chambers. They flung the door open, and raced into the room.

Ivan immediately sprawled out onto the plush quilt of his bed, chatting idly to Arthur who sat next to him. He would giggle at Arthur’s poor attempt at flirting. When Ivan flirted back, it was amusing to see how hot and flustered Arthur would get. Eventually, the blonde prince stood up with an extremely determined expression and lightly grabbed Ivan’s waist. “Tyomik,” Ivan spluttered out.  
Arthur swallowed awkwardly, not really sure where to go from his uncharacteristically bold move.

“Yeah?”

Ivan paused, before tentatively continuing. “Would you like to make out?”   
Arthur’s eyes widened. Although there was a considerable lack of objection, his cheeks glowed scarlet.   
“C-Course,”

Ivan giggled childishly as he was pushed down onto the velvet chaise. Arthur’s slim, pale, almost sickly hands were just barely capable of keeping him pinned to the couch. They gently brushed against skin and Arthur started undoing the ribbons keeping Ivan’s dress together. He hastily stalled his advances, sliding Arthur’s hands up his form to cup his cheeks. “Ah! Not until our marriage, my love.” He pressed their foreheads together, cooing softly. “Then you may have your way with me.” He kissed him deeply, before being rudely interrupted by a knock on his door

Ivan’s mother, Sofia, and Arthur’s, Ethel, stood by the door. The two princes hastily sprung away from each other, although it was too late by then. Queens of each other’s respective kingdom. Accompanied by the two mothers were each of the prince’s guards, Yao and Tolys, who stepped in silently after them. Ivan quickly redid his ribbons on his dress and ran a hand through his hair, making him somewhat presentable. His cheeks however, glowed a strawberry red. 

Sofia, Ivan’s mother, wasted no time in sitting down and discussing about their future wedding. “Your father wants you to wear a suit, but I have something else in mind!” she gasped and clapped her hands together, rambling nonsense and somehow giving a speech about her first wedding and how beautiful she felt.

Ivan laughed and nodded at her comments and words, but in reality, he could hardly pay attention. At least Arthur was trying to communicate with them.

Ivan had an unnecessary habit of zoning out during conversations, preferring just to hear everyone else chatter and babble. His gaze rested on Arthur, admiring his thin face, snub nose, pouty lips and a set of small, inquisitive green eyes. Freckles splattered his all over his cheeks and disappeared under blonde locks that fell over his eyes. He was not conventionally attractive, but Ivan saw a beauty in him that he didn’t see in anyone else. Even when he did whine and complain, he still saw it. Which happened often.

“Ivan? Do you want to wear white or purple?”

He blinked and snapped out of his daydream. “Oh- uh!” Sofia frowned and folded her arms.  
“You haven’t been listening, have you?”  
“I have! I’ll wear the white one!”  
Ivan smiled sheepishly and Sofia shrugged and continued talking.

He buried his face into his palms, wishing that the intruder had kidnapped him instead. This wedding was going to be a complete and utter hassle, even for his standards.


End file.
